Elves
INTRODUCTION Elves feature excellent ranged troops and powerful spells. TROOPS Tier 1 Fairy A delicate basic Elf unit. Uses the power of nature. Fairy Skills: Elf Touch, Fairy Hands, Nature Nourish. Elf Touch: All attacked targets will deal 20%(+) less damage to you. Fairy Hands: When attacking ranged units, damage is increased by 2.5(+) times the current number of Fairies. Nature Nourish: Healing a nearby Mountain Giant, Unicorn, Ent, or Elf Elder also Heals self HP equal to 6(+) times the number of Fairies. Limit 3 times. Ent A slow but sturdy basic Elf unit. Ent Skills: Entangle, Root, Tree Life. Entangle: Summons a root to entangle the target for 2.5(+) seconds, rendering the target unable to move. Root: Chance to become Rooted when attacked. When Rooted, Movement Speed is decreased, but Defense is increased by 3(+). Tree Life: Physical damage taken is reduced by -15%(+). Fire damage taken is increased by +15%(+). Tier 2 Green Dragon (Range) Ranged unit. A fearsome flying unit from the forest. Green Dragon Skills: Nature Grudge, Exhale, Jade Dream. Nature Grudge: After targets are attacked by non-self Elf units, can deal 24%(+) more damage to them for a certain amount of time. Exhale: Each time Green Dragon makes a Critical Hit, adds 2(+) Magic Attack to own Hero. Jade Dream: Green Dragon grants a random ally unit Physical Defense +2(+), and makes all enemies take +15%(+) additional damage from Earth attacks (effect cannot be stacked). Elf Archer (Range) Ranged unit. A fearsome flying unit from the forest. Elf Archer Skills: Nature Arrow, Elf Seal, Magic Arrow. Nature Arrow: Has a chance to set off a chain attack, dealing 0.8(+) times normal attack damage. Limit 4 times. Elf Seal: Targets that have been attacked by Elf Archers have a 6% higher chance of taking a Critical Hit from any Elf unit. Magic Arrow: Critical Hits deal bonus 7(+) damage for every Elf Archer. Tier 3 Druid (Range) Ranged unit (damage dealt is halved at close range). Controls the forces of nature. Druid Skills: Nature Gift, Resonance, Nature Answer. Nature Gift: Every attack has a chance to restore 1(+) Energy to own Hero. Limit 5 times. Resonance: If own Hero has less than 3 Energy when Nature Gift is cast, Hero will gain 1(+) bonus Energy. Nature Answer: When affected by own Hero’s Spell, there’s a chance to grant own Hero 1(+) Energy. Limit 5 times. Blade Dancer An agile physical melee unit, able to deal damage even against a hoard of enemies. Blade Dancer Skills: Sword Dance, Natural Conviction, Elf Enemies. Sword Dance: Attack surrounding enemies dealing 2(+) times normal attack damage. Every target attacked increases Blade Dancer’s Attack by 2(+) for the duration of the battle. Limit 2 times. Natural Conviction: Luck -5, but Critical Hit bonus raised by 20%(+). Elf Enemies: Critical Hit rate is raised by 15% against all Mortal Enemies of Elves. Tier 4 Unicorn A special forest creature, said to possess many mysterious powers. Unicorn Skills: Blind, Anti-Magic Aura, Lucky Aura. Blind: Attack has a chance to Blind target. For the next 5 seconds, target has a 40%(+) chance of being unable to hit. Anti-Magic Aura: Surrounding allies’ Magic Defense is increased by 2(+). Lucky Aura: Surrounding allies’ Luck is increased by +8(+). Eagle Rider Rides a special eagle of the forest, attacking enemies from the sky. Eagle Rider Skills: Air Yoke, Air Force, Eagle Rage. Air Yoke: Eagle will lock a flying target, reducing its Speed and increasing its damage received from ranged attacks on your side by 30%(+). Air Force: Eagle Rider reduces all allies’ damage received from flying units by 10%(+). Eagle Rage: When Eagle Riders activate special skills, all attacks on flying units will carry an additional Earth attack that deals 0.5 times normal attack damage. Lasts until attacked by enemy Hero. Tier 5 (Legendary) Mountain Giant Strong Physical damage tank. Mountain Giant Skills: Earth Shield, Nature Child, Take a Stand, Tiny. Earth Shield: Damage from the first 7 attacks on the Mountain Giant are all calculated as if the Defense was 8 points higher. Nature Child: When standing beside Fairy, Green Dragon, Unicorn or Ent, their Defense is increased by 6. Take a Stand: All attacks from enemy Tier 2 troops or lower hit as if Defense was 8 points higher, and restore 300 HP to every unit. Tiny: Upon attacking Mountain Giant for the first time, enemies will be Unconscious for 5 seconds. Elf Elder (Range) Strong Magic damage tank. Elf Elder Skills: Magic Suppression, Nature Rage, Magic Repression, Nature Wisdom. Magic Suppression: First attack Silences the target, making them unable to activate special skills, and increases damage from Magic Attacks on target by 15%. Duration 9.5 seconds. Nature Rage: Attacking an Orc or Undead troop makes that target take 20% more damage from ranged attacks. Magic Repression: Makes an enemy back line troop fail to cast normal attacks, limited to 4 times. Lasts 5 seconds. Nature Wisdom: When leading Hero casts a buff Spell, there’s a chance to make a random ally unit regenerate 1500 health per second. If the leading Hero casts a damage spell, there’s a chance to hit a random enemy unit with a Magic Arrow dealing 0.6 of normal Attack Damage. HEROES (Heroes focus on dealing a ton of damage and freezing enemies) Elizabeth Sun Tzu Napoleon Helen Robin Nzinga SPELLS STRATEGIES Since elves are ranged focus, their melee troops are weak. A hero set-up which focuses on freezing, slowing and stunning enemy troops before they can reach the ranged troops is best.Category:Elves Category:Troops Category:Heroes Category:Spells Category:Guides